Cowboys From Hell: The Videos
Cowboys From Hell: The Videos is the second home-video by the Texas heavy metal band Pantera. Video information It contains music videos and general band footage of the band in the early 90's. This, along with the 2 other major label home-videos, was released on the 3 Vulgar Videos From Hell DVD in 2000 and was then re-released in 2006 with better DVD features. ''Cowboys from Hell: The Videos'' *"Cowboys from Hell" *"The Art of Shredding" *"Cemetery Gates" *"Heresy" *"Psycho Holiday" 1. Live at the 1990 "Foundations Forum" Convention in Los Angeles. ''All Songs Used Or Performed On The VHS'' Band — Song — Type (Live / Music Video / Background Song etc) - How to find it (What clip is playing) note :- Some songs may be left out if they are too short or if they are inaudible. Feel free to fill in the UNKNOWN songs and bands if you are 100% certain of them. COWBOYS FROM HELL: THE VIDEOS * Pantera — Shattered of song in background (Intro Clip) * Pantera — Cowboys From Hell Music Video (Introduced by Philip and Dimebag) * Pantera — Primal Concrete Sledge of song (Dimebag squeezes milk from a bottle) * Pantera — Heresy (Live) of song played live (Short, black and white live clip) * Pantera — Medicine Man of song in background (Dimebag on beach with a multi-colour guitar) * Pantera — The Art Of Shredding (Live) Live Music Video ("Live at Foundations Forum '90") * Pantera — Domination of song in background (Clips of the damaged tour bus) * Red Hot Chili Peppers — Why Don't You Love Me (Hank Williams cover) of song in background (Philip 'Humping' Sonny 'George' Satterfield as he tries to sleep) * Pantera — Medicine Man of song in background (Grady Eugene Champion brandishing a knife) * Pantera — Message In Blood (Live) of song played live (Black and white live clip) * Pantera — Cemetery Gates Music Video (Straight after above clip) * Pantera — Message In Blood (Live) of song played live (Black and white live clip) * Pantera — Clash With Reality of song in background (Pantera CFH signing) * Pantera — Cowboys From Hell of song in background (Band fooling around at ZRock Radio Station) * Pantera — Medicine Man of song in background (Band in a room with Philip saying 'We've made it', then Dimebag on the beach) * Pantera — Heresy (Live) Live Music Video ("Live at Foundations Forum '90") * Pantera — Clash With Reality of song in background (Dimebag being tattooed + Note:- very short audio clip) * Pantera — Medicine Man of song in background (Dimebag being tattooed + Note:- very short audio clip) * Pantera — The Sleep of song in background (Dimebag being tattooed + Note:- very short audio clip) * Pantera — Cemetery Gates of song in background (Dimebag being tattooed + Note:- very short audio clip) * UNKNOWN — UNKNOWN of song in background (Mike Muir gives 'Thongs' a haircut + Note:- short and very quiet audio clip) * UNKNOWN — UNKNOWN of song in background (Introducing "the one, the only, Mike Muir of Suicidal Tendencies") * Pantera (Featuring Rob Halford) - Grinder (Live) of song played live (Pantera and Rob Halford playing 'Judas Priest's' 'Grinder') * Pantera (Featuring Kerry King) - Raining Blood (Live) of song played live (Pantera and Kerry King playing 'Slayer's' 'Raining Blood') * Pantera and Exodus — UNKNOWN (Live) of song played live (Pantera and Exodus playing 'UNKNOWN'S' 'UNKNOWN' while drunk) * Prong — "Beg To Differ" (Live) of song played live (Prong playing their song 'Beg To Differ' live) * Pantera — Message In Blood of song in background (Dimebag and Philip explain how they are equal with their fans) * Pantera — Heresy (Live) of song played live (Philip crowd surfing) * Pantera — Message In Blood of song in background (Philip and Dimebag talking about crazy thing they do at gigs) * Pantera — Domination (Live) of song played live (Dimebag in the pit playing the solo for 'Domination' live) * Pantera — The Sleep of song in background (Philip explaining about what he expects of fans at the live shows) * Pantera — Psycho Holiday Music Video (Straight after above clip) * Dimebag — Jamming (Live) live (Dimebag soloing and singing on streets on the credits of the video) Category:Videography